The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a laser scanner, and in particular to a method of operating the laser scanner to register a scene with a consistency check.
A laser scanner is a device that can optically scan and measure a surrounding environment or scene. To scan a larger scene, it may be necessary to make several scans from various positions, i.e. with different centers. Targets, which have been previously installed, and which are present in overlapping areas of two adjacent scans, are localized by a user and identified in the two adjacent scans.
Some laser scanners, such as that described in U.S. Patent Application 2012/0069352 for example, describes a method of registering scenes, in which a scene is registered with multiple scans. For this purpose, the laser scanner is taken to a new location after a scan in order to generate a further scan. The generated scans with their measuring points are registered in a common coordinate system, wherein the entity of measuring points forms a three-dimensional point cloud.
Accordingly, while existing laser scanners are suitable for their intended purposes a need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a method for registering scenes which provides for a consistency check between the scans.